Peaceful Mines
The Peaceful Mines is an element that is part of the perks shop and the permanent perks in medieval warfare reforged.Currently is part of the perks that is in the Robux Shop Use The peaceful mines is a developer product that will allow you to enter to mine where no one can kill you and also can not enter without having this perks. Version Old Outdated Version Old ~ The peaceful mines teleporter looks like a giant platform with a grey, white, and black circle on it, It's very hard to miss. Old ~ You can choose to either buy the 125 R$ Gamepass which allows Permanent access to this mining area, or you can buy the 10 R$ temporary access to the peaceful mines until you leave the server. It is very useful if you are weak and you always get killed when rare ores spawn! New Updated Version New ~ You can choose to either buy the 500 R$ Gamepass which allows Permanent access to this mining area, or you can buy the 10 R$ temporary access to the peaceful mines until you leave the server. It is very useful if you are weak and you always get killed when rare ores spawn! It also provides better ores than the normal mines usually. Version 2.0.0 In the 2.0.0 update the Peaceful mine entrance has changed much from the previous cersion, since the entrance is a huge tree that is close after the entrance of the mine that also has a sign that says it is the Peaceful mine One I know that enters the bright part of the trunk of the tree to enter the Peaceful mine Version 3.0.0 In the 3.0.0 update the Peaceful Mines has undergone a great change and is that the Peaceful Mine is located inside the kingdom having Greywolf, overseer, korblox and redcliff, a mine in its territory Location Old Location This place is located north of inside of the mines located under the nomad camp/base. New Location The Peaceful Mines has stopped being down from nomads / Greywolf but saves this inside of the realm bringing those who have this Perks, do not have to suffer damage and prioritize the safety of these players who bought the Perks. you can find 4 entries that are different pacific mine in which you have each greywolf, redcliff, overseer and korblox. What can be done by this perks. Trivia * Peaceful Mines entry 2.0.0 was used for the entry that is Mine Teleporter and exit of the Mine that is being used in version 3.0.0 of the game * Although the player had this Perks, he could die because of the blockade of the mine that was caused by the nomads that he had near nomad camp. But in the 3.0.0 update, this problem could be fixed that could die when arriving at the entrance of the Peaceful Mine or before. Reference * Version Pre 1.0.0 from medieval warfare reforged * Version 1.0.0 from medieval warfare reforged * Version 2.0.0 from medieval warfare reforged * Version 3.0.0 from medieval warfare reforged Gallery Category:Mining Category:The Mine Category:Kingdoms Category:Wiki content Category:Robux Shop Category:Perks